Touch of Evil
by Tigryphon
Summary: Spock finds his mind has become filled with images, fantasies, rendering his meditations useless. He is unable to concentrate, and must find a release for these... urges. A short song fic, my first, and my first Star Trek fic. I welcome criticism!


Spock sat in his meditative robes, the heat from the fire and smoke from the incense filling the room. He focused his mind, trying to clear it, organize it. As his muscles relax, a vision appears in his mind. Dusty blond hair, dazzling blue eyes, and those voluptuous lips curved in a wicked smirk...

He shook his head, clearing the vision from behind his eyes. He had to concentrate. He tried once more to gain control of his mind, but the sound of his Captain's voice, silky and confident, purred in his thoughts.

Standing abruptly, he put his meditation tools away, and changed into his sleep attire.

This had gone on for almost a week, and his lack of soothing meditation time was beginning to affect Spock's performance on the bridge. Something had to be done...

Jim tossed his head back, the amber liquid giving a pleasant burn as it slid down his throat. Music echoed through his quarters. He grinned as the song started to roll into the ending guitar riff. The sound of the metal doors swishing open alerted him to an intrusion. He knew who it was. Spock was the only one permitted to enter without permission. The next song started up. An old classic. He turned and grinned, before he caught the frazzled look in his First Officer's eyes. His face was as still and stoic as ever, but those eyes...

_-You mesmerize slowly _

_Till I can't believe my eyes _

_Ecstasy controls me _

_What you give just serves me right-_

He could feel the blood rush from his head, pooling in a burning tingle in his gut. "Umm... Spock? Is there s-something I can do for you?" He swallowed, blaming his slight stutter on his mouth going suddenly dry. Dry, but not for long. The heat in the Vulcan's eyes caused him to salivate, like someone was holding an appetizing little tid-bit under his nose.

Spock stepped forward, his long legs carrying him swiftly, until he was directly in front of his Captain. Jim's breath hitches at the sudden closeness, and he could feel the heat radiating off of Spock's skin.

_-Without warning you're here _

_Like magic you appear-_

Spock drew in a strained breath. "I have been experiencing... difficulties in controlling myself as of late." His voice was a steady as always, but there was still that undertone. Feral, barely restrained. A shiver traveled down Jim's spine. He suddenly became acutely aware of the Vulcan's broad shoulders and deceptively strong arms. There was a sheen of sweat, the heady musk of which assaulted Jim's senses and caused him to break out in a similar coating. He felt like a cornered rabbit, his heart pounding in his chest.

_-I taste the fear-_

"I have been having... unprofessional thoughts... about you." He took a step forward. Jim took a step back. "I have been unable to meditate, and therefor am having lapses in my control." He licked his lips absently, tasting his own sweat. Jim watched his tongue swipe across those beautiful lips.

There was a slightly greenish hugh to Spock's skin, as blood filled his cheeks. He was having a trying, and failing, to hold himself back. His hand twitched, and he longed to touch his Captain's face. This urge, and every one like it, was highly illogical, but he could barely contain it.

Jim leaned forward almost imperceptibly. He noticed Spock's long fingers angle toward him. He knew he shouldn't. That, in his current state, Spock was liable to snap. But, he just couldn't help himself...

_- I'm so afraid _

_But I still feed the flame-_

Jim reached out and slid his finger's along Spock's, and twined them together. Spocked gave a low moan, and he grabbed hold of Jim's shoulders, hands still entangled, and pushed him against the wall. That one touch to the Vulcan's sensitive hand, that one jolt of pleasure that surged from it, broke the flood gates, sending every image and fantasy bubbling over.

_-In the night _

_Come to me _

_You know I want your Touch of Evil-_

He didn't just want this, he needed it. Needed it like he needed to breathe, to eat. He had to have him, whatever the consequences.

_-In the night _

_Please set me free _

_I can't resist a Touch of Evil-_

Their lips met in a burning embrace, and Jim tipped his head into the kiss, his mind still spinning from the shock of the moment. Spock delved his tongue into his mouth, tasting the whiskey still light on Jim's tongue. His hands tangled into those dusty blond curls that had haunted his dreams. His teeth clamped down onto the lips that had caused him to shift in his bed. He pressed against Jim's body, pinning him, making him burn with his heated passion.

_-Aroused with desire _

_You put me in a trance _

_A vision of fire _

_I never had a chance-_

Spock was filled with shame. With disgust in his lack of control. Yet, that seemed to happen alot around this man. James Kirk had a way of manipulating him, of twisting him until he broke. Only this time, Spock had broken himself. His fevered touches sent Jim into a fit of squirming and writhing. His First Officer may have taken lead, but he would be damned if he was going to get shown up.

He wrapped his right leg around Spock's hip and ground against him, pleased at the firm bulk that pressed into his upper thigh. They pressed impossibly closer, as if the could become one individual.

_-A dark angel of sin _

_Preying deep from within _

_Come take me in-_

Spock had pulled open the front of Jim's pants, and had his firmness in his hand. Any hesitation that was still in Jim's mind spun away with the rest of his control. He dropped his leg long enough to kick away his pants before returning it to Spock's waist.

_-I'm so afraid _

_But I still feed the flame-_

"Oh, God..." Jim groaned. "Mmm... pants, lose them!" He gasped out the end of his sentence. Spock pulled away from Jim and yanked his shirt over his head. He stood back and admired his Captain's hard physique. He smiled slightly, that little upturn at one corner of his mouth. His Captain. His. A possessive growl escaped from his lips.

_-In the night _

_Come to me _

_You know I want your Touch of Evil-_

Jim smirked, that cocky curve of his lips causing Spock's mind to become oddly fuzzy. "Fascinating..." Jim laughed softly at the word, and began tearing Spock's uniform away from him.

_-In the night _

_Please set me free _

_I can't resist a Touch of Evil-_

Once the air touched Spock's skin, he was right back against Jim's chest, guiding him slowly to the bed. Their lips met again, this time with tongues fighting over dominance. Once Jim had been shoved down to a sitting position, he had a chance to admire the masculine angles of his "attacker's" body, the slightly greenish tint to his erect member.

"Damn, you're sexy..." Jim grinned that mischievous grin, and grabbed Spock by the hips, dipping his head in to lick along his cock. He savored the exotic flavor of the pre-cum that met his tongue. Spock lowered his head, and made a noise. Not quite a word, but speaking more than his articulate and extensive vocabulary ever could.

_-Arousing me now with a sense of desire _

_Possessing my soul till my body's on fire-_

Spock slammed him down, pinning him to the mattress. He pulled his legs apart, holding Jim's knees up under his arms until he wrapped them around the Vulcan's lean, powerful body. That body... The things he could do to him... The mere thought caused Jim to roll his hips against that body, creating sweet friction.

Jim took Spock's hand, and licked his index finger, eliciting a gasping moan for his efforts. There was that grin again. He knew how sensitive those hands were. Scraping his teeth along the taut, pale skin, he sucked lightly on the digit. It was, however, yanked away from him to be put to better use. Vital use. Preparation.

_-A dark angel of sin _

_Preying deep from within _

_Come take me in-_

Once he had slipped his finger into the human's entrance, the warmth and tightness almost undid him on the spot. He managed to use what little control he had left to delay it. He noticed that, as he enveloped himself in that calming veil, Jim's muscles relaxed as well. Again, "Fascinating..."

After a moment, he positioned himself, and pressed. The impaling was slow, almost torturous. Once he was sunken to the hilt, he pulled out to the point where he almost left Jim's body completely, then slammed back into him. He started up a rough and vicious pace, his hands bruising the delicate human skin. He could feel a buzz of emotion coming from his squirming lover. Lust. Excitement. Joy. Ecstasy. And... love? His mind became aware of Jim's presence. The onslaught sent him over the edge. Just a few more thrusts, and...

_-You're possessing me!-_

They both screamed, a sense of possession emanating from every pore of their bodies. They clung to each other. Spock collapsed beside Jim, and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek softly.

"...What in the world got into you?" Jim panted, nuzzling his face against a warm Vulcan nose.

"I had been growing restless in my inability to meditate." Back to the even monotone. Though, there was a softness to it now.

"I got that! But, what caused it? Me?" He looked into Spock's chocolaty brown eyes.

"...Yes. I had been having visions of you. Distracting visions. It had gotten to a point where I could no long control myself, and I thought I should speak with you. However, I found that my proximity to you only heightened my unsuppressed emotions." He seemed ashamed again.

"Huh." Jim just nodded. "You know... I can't have my First Officer losing his control like that on the bridge. _-In the night, Come to me...-_ I can relieve you of that restlessness."

_-You know I want your touch of evil-_

"_-In the night...-_" He pretended to think about it, arching an eyebrow. "_-Please, set me free-_" He kissed Jim deeply, tracing the line of his lips with his tongue.

"_-I can't resist a Touch of Evil-_" Jim winked, and the feral look returned to Spock's deep brown eyes.


End file.
